Une première année en couple réussie
by versada
Summary: Drago Malfoy prépare une surprise pour fêter sa première année de vie commune avec son amant de la façon la plus plaisante qu'il soit…


**/!\ **_**ATTENTION **_cette fic contient une scène de lemon _**YAOI**_ _(homosexuelle) ._

Résumé: Drago Malfoy prépare une surprise pour fêter sa première année de vie commune avec son amant de la façon la plus plaisante qu''il soit… **lemon yaoi **et **langage cru.**

Voici ma première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Drago Malfoy était beau, très beau même. Il possédait un physique légèrement androgyne et totalement imberbe, si ce n'était la légère toison autour de sa verge, une peau couleur pêche, un visage angélique au yeux mercure brillants d'intelligence et de malice, des cheveux fins et brillants, des épaules légèrement musclées et arrondies, une taille fine au ventre plat, des hanches qui s'élargissaient légèrement sur un fessier blanc et bombé et des jambes fuselées aux mollets et aux cuisses parfaitement sculptés.

Drago Malfoy était sans conteste de ces personnes belles et charismatiques sur lesquelles se retournent les badauds et que l'on admire autant que l'on méprise. Il avait d'ailleurs joué de ces qualités pour regagner le soutient perdu lors de la guerre et qui était autrefois dévolu à la famille Malfoy. Mais ce qui faisait le plus parler de cette sombre famille pour le moment était son chef : Drago Malfoy.

Ce jeune homme était depuis peu en couple cependant pas avec n'importe qui. Après avoir testé la population sorcière gay et dans son intégralité et rejeté tout mariage arrangé Drago Malfoy avait décidé le jour de ses 19 ans qu'il ne se satisferait plus que de la seule personne qu'il l'eut jamais intéressée: Harry Potter. Et comme le dit un célèbre dicton populaire sorcier « ce qu'un Malfoy veut, il l'obtient » et après maints efforts de séduction le jeune blond avait finalement réussi à charmer sa Némésis de toujours au plus grand étonnement de leurs proche. Ce soir là cela faisait un an exactement que les jeunes amants étaient ensemble et rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler leur couple

Lorsqu'Harry Potter rentra chez lui au 12 square Grimauds et qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre une surprise l'attendait. Son amant couché de manière alanguie sur le grand lit à baldaquins un air séducteur sur le visage le fixait avec un sourire malicieux . Il portait pour seul vêtement un mini slip extrêmement moulant qui faisait ressortir son magnifique fessier surplombé de deux mignonnes petites fossettes et semblait coller à même la peau. Drago se leva doucement et rejoignit sont amant d'une démarche féline avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

- Bonsoir chéri, dit il d'une voix ronronnante en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ce dernier subjugué par l'époustouflant baiser et la vue plus qu'agréable de son aimé resta muet. Ses mains se posèrent sur la croupe du blond et il commença avec plaisir a caresser les deux globes de chair fermes et ronds avec douceur et fermeté.

- Et en quel honneur ai-je droit à une aussi belle surprise monsieur Malfoy? Finit par dire Harry d'une voix rauque et sensuelle quelques secondes plus tard.

- Seulement à nos première année de vie de couple, tu n'as pas pu l'oublier tout de même? Dit Drago une petite moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Harry fit une mine contrite, il souleva le blondinet qui poussa un petit cri et mis les jambes autour des hanches du brun.

- Et que dirais tu si j'explorai ce qui se trouve sous ce mignon petit slip pour me faire pardonner? Ronronna Harry avec un sourire ravageur et la voix basse.

- Des mots, toujours des mots, répondit Drago avec un sourire taquin sur le visage.

- Et bien il va falloir que je te prouve le contraire mon amour dit Harry avec un sourire carnassier avant de plaquer le blond sur le grand lit et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Drago ressentit avec plaisir la langue de son aimé caresser la sienne avec vigueur et domination alors qu'il se frottait langoureusement contre lui. Soudainement Harry roula plaçant Drago à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui il passa les main sous le petit morceau de tissu et se mit à caresser les fesses fermes de son amant . Celui-ci gémit tout en mordillant le cou de son amant.

- Oh! vilain garçon, roucoula-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses en se rendant compte que son amant mouillait lorsqu'il passât son doigt contre l'anus rosé. Harry se souvient qu'il était resté stupéfait la première fois qu'il avait découvert que les hommes du monde magique pouvaient mouiller de l'anus permettant ainsi une pénétration plus facile et moins douloureuse.

- oh ouiii! gémit Drago les joues roses de plaisir. Mets-la moi. Aussitôt Harry se remit au-dessus de lui et se mit à sucer ses tétons sensibles en malaxant la verge dont le gland rose dépassait du petit sous-vêtement humide.

- Comment veux-tu que je te prenne Drago? En levrette ou peut-être voudrais-tu t'asseoir sur ma queue susurra Harry la voix basse en jetant sa chemise au loin.

- Oh ouiiiii ! gémit Drago en sentant son anus pulser à ces suggestions. Harry finit de se déshabiller rapidement ne gardant que son boxer dévoilant ainsi son corps magnifique. Drago le dévora des yeux. Lors de leur adolescence Harry avait bien plus grandi que lui. Son visage avait des traits nets et doux, un nez bien droit, des pommettes légèrement saillantes, des yeux vert émeraude magnifiques et intenses, des cheveux en bataille qui donnaient l'impression qu'il sortait d'une nuit de folie, un corps légèrement poilu sans trop, Drago ne l'aurait pas permis, des épaules larges et carrées aux biceps gonflés, un torse musclé, un ventre plat aux abdominaux durs comme la pierre, une légère ligne de poils descendait jusqu'à son sexe long et épais entouré d'une toison noire et bouclée, des fesses fermes et musclées grâce au Quidditch et de longues jambes aux mollets et aux cuisses puissantes. Étant devenu attrapeur professionnel Harry était bien plus musclé qu'à son adolescence. Oui Harry était décidément parfait le seul qui puisse faire remuer quelque chose en lui de cette manière.

- Et bien viens donc chercher ce que tu veux toi-même, dit le brun en croisant les bras derrière sa tête et en s'appuyant contre un tas d'oreillers et en fixant intensément Drago du regard celui-ci descendit doucement le boxer et se sentit frémir d'envie lorsqu'il vit apparaitre doucement l'énorme sexe au gland épais et frémissant d'Harry.

- Alors chéri tu le veux dans ton petit cul serré, susurra Harry tout en caressant son sexe à demi érigé. Drago fixait avec fascination la main d'Harry bouger sur son sexe faisant délicatement remuer les deux gros testicules bien galbés. Prit d'une soudaine envie il jeta au loin le boxer encombrant se cambrant pour laisser à Harry le loisir de contempler son fessier et goba l'une des boules. Son sexe frémit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait tout juste la rentrer dans sa bouche alors qu'elle pesait durement sur sa langue, il fit de même avec la seconde laissant un long filet de salive couler dessus. Harry poussa un gémissement rauque et prit gentiment Drago par les cheveux en pressant doucement sa bouche sur son sexe

- Suce-moi Drago, celui-ci poussa un geignement excité alors que Harry commençait à enfoncer la bouche quémandeuse sur le sexe gigantesque au gland violacé de plaisir. Il savait que le pénis de Harry aurait pu l'étouffer ou lui déboîter la mâchoire tellement il était gros mais celui-ci prenait bien garde à ne pas le blesser alors qu'il fixait avec adoration la bouche rose et pulpeuse de son amant aspirer goulument son sexe, un filet de salive coulant le long de sa verge jusque dans sa toison brune . Drago gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit le gland de Harry s'imprimer enfin doucement au fond de sa gorge, la lourdeur du sexe sur sa langue et les prémices de plaisir qui se répandait dans sa bouche le comblant de joie. Harry commença à faire bouger la tête de Drago sur son sexe à un rythme soutenue donnant de petits coups de gland au fond de la gorge accueillante. Drago ressentait avec plaisir le sexe du brun se durcir de plus en plus entre ses lèvres alors qu'il serrait aussi fort que possible le sexe gonflé. Soudainement le brun gémit et retourna Drago pour placer sa verge au niveau de sa tête

- Un petit soixante-neuf ça te dit chérit? Drago gémit lorsque Harry commença à malaxer ses bourses avec délicatesse les pressant doucement au creux de ses grandes paumes douces et chaudes tout en commençant à lécher sa verge . D'ailleurs Drago se demandait toujours comment Harry arrivait à le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche son sexe était bien plus épais que celui du brun déjà fort volumineux. Il gémit de plaisir sur le sexe de son amant quand le brun le prit soudainement en bouche le suçant avec vigueur . Drago sentit le sexe de son amant se durcir encore plus avant de s'abandonner entre ses lèvres .Une fois la semence avalée et le sexe nettoyé alors qu'il recommençait à sucer espérant recevoir plus de ce nectar Harry le fit délicatement redresser sortant sa verge de la bouche délicate. Il sourit à la vue du regard interrogateur et boudeur du blond alors qu'un filet de sa jouissance coulait encore au coin de ses lèvres. Harry lui expliqua amoureusement.

- Si tu recommences je ne pourrais pas tenir et je ne pourrais pas jouir en toi je ne suis pas aussi résistant que toi, aussitôt le sourire revient aux lèvres de Drago, Harry l'embrassa léchant le sperme au coin des lèvres du blondinet il lui retira le mini slip et lui demanda doucement de se retourner et de se cambrer. Aussitôt Drago se retourna et s'assit sur ses hanches se cambrant pour présenter son intimité à présent visible. Harry contempla fasciné les fesses blanches et rondes surmontées de deux mignonnes petites fossettes et le fondement rose et délicatement plissé qui pulsait rapidement impudiquement dévoilé. Il enfonça un doigt dans le petit trou humide qui l'englouti avidement. Il le retira lentement savourant la sensation des chairs de Drago se serrant pour tenter de le garder à l'intérieur de lui. Il se demandait souvent avec fascination comment un trou si petit et serré pouvait le prendre entièrement. Tout en débutant un va-et-vient lent et en rajoutant un autre doigt aussitôt aspiré Harry demanda d'une voix douce:

- Comment veux-tu que je te prenne?

- Je peux vraiment décider? balbutia Drago en se retournant à demi les joues roses et les cheveux en désordre. d'habitude Harry choisissait toujours les positions dans lesquelles il voulait le baiser, il avait toujours été très dominateur lors de leurs parties de sexe.

- Oui tu le peux ce sera ton cadeau, ricana-t-il. Drago sentit son anus pulser autour des doigts de son amant à l'idée du sexe volumineux qui le posséderait bientôt. Il savait que Harry le voulait serré autour de sa bite et qu'il ne lui mettrait pas plus de phalanges. Il fit un sourire à Harry avant de se dégager de ses doigts et lui présenta les fesses à quatre pattes et la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller le visage sur le coté le fixant d'un regard ravageur.

- Prends-moi comme ça, comme une bête. dit il d'une voix sexy aussitôt les pupilles de Harry se dilatèrent a l'idée de prendre Drago comme s'il était une chienne rétive. Il se redressa et se mit derrière son amant tout en observant le petit anus rosé se mouiller encore plus se préparant à le recevoir. Son sexe tressauta.

- Tu mouilles déjà à l'idée de me recevoir dans ton joli cul, dit il avec un sourire narquois en prenant brutalement les hanches de Drago et enfonçant doucement son sexe volumineux dans l'antre accueillante de son amant, serré comme il l'aimait. Drago rugit de bonheur en sentant le gland volumineux forcer la légère résistance de son anus et se glisser fermement en lui. Harry ressortit doucement son sexe savourant la sensation des chairs de Drago qui tentait de le ramener désespérément dans son antre accueillante. Il se mit en position accroupie ses genoux entourant les hanches délicates de son aimé ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du blondinet et commença à le pilonner avec ferveur alors que Drago gémissait complètement perdu dans le plaisir son fondement se serrant spasmodiquement. Il adorait se faire prendre par Harry il avait couché avec beaucoup d'hommes par le passé mais seul Harry le prenait aussi bien, seul lui le pénétrait si intensément, profondément avec force et vigueur le soumettant totalement à ses désirs sans pour autant négliger son plaisir. Harry savourait le fourreau chaud qui enserrait son sexe palpitant il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Drago sentit le sexe de son amant se durcir dans son fondement et le repoussa soudainement avec un sourire pervers. Harry tomba sur les fesses l'air surpris et choqué le sexe dressé et palpitant, dégoulinant des prémices de son plaisir. Drago se leva et alla jusqu'au mur avec des mouvements de bassin langoureux où il s'appuya présentant son dos cambré au regard fasciné de Harry

- Viens là, dit Drago avec autorité en désignant son fondement étiré. Le sexe de Harry tressauta fortement le brun se leva brutalement tous les muscles de son corps tendus et le rejoignit son impressionnante érection battant contre son ventre à chaque mouvement et replongea avec brutalité dans le petit trou accueillant.

- Alors comme ca tu veux faire le vilain dit Harry en pilonnant Drago de toutes ses forces l'écrasant au mur il lui releva une jambe pour pouvoirs'enfoncer plus profondément entre les globes accueillants tout en lui donnant une petite claque sur les fesses. Drago sentit le sexe du brun devenir plus gros encore et resserra les fesses autour du sexe qui le défonçait espérant recevoir son dû. Harry senti Drago serrer ses globes et explosa sous la pression et le frottement ressenti se répandant abondamment dans le petit cul serré. Drago ressentit avec plaisir le sperme se propager profondément en lui alors que le pénis du brun tressautait encore dans son fondement. Harry glissa le long du mur emportant avec lui Drago ils s'effondrèrent à genoux Harry toujours en Drago le sexe encore raide. Après quelques secondes de répit Harry retira sa verge semi dure laissant le sperme couler abondamment hors de l'orifice détendu de son petit blond se répandant sur ses cuisses et ses fesses. Il se leva, porta Drago jusqu'au lit et l'appuya dos à lui contre sa poitrine en s'appuyant contre le dossier du lit en le caressant amoureusement.

- Comment veux tu que je te fasse jouir? Demanda amoureusement Harry. En caressant avec douceur le ventre et la verge gonflée du blond . un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres Drago le repoussa sur le dos et s'assit sur sa poitrine, son sexe devant le visage du brun. Harry tremblait d'impatience à l'idée de sucer l'adorable verge et de pouvoir en avaler le nectar. Il avait toujours adoré la verge de Drago, plus courte mais bien plus large que la sienne, après l'avoir sucée il gardait la sensation de l'avoir encore dans la bouche des heures durant .

- Suces-moi Harry, dit Drago. aussitôt le brun prit avidement le sexe en bouche tout en enfonçant trois doigts dans le fondement quémandeur de son amant glissant de semence. Drago gémit de plaisir en sentant le doigt le fouiller faisant ressortir le sperme et plaqua délicatement la tête de Harry sur le matelas en commençant un va-et-vient profond dans sa gorge. Le brun aspirait avec plaisir la verge palpitante il rajouta progressivement ses deux derniers doigts dans l'anus demandeur de son aimé qui s'enfonçait lui-même dessus. Drago s'arrêta soudainement et dit:

- Harry mets-en moi plus, Harry attira à lui un gode aussi gros que son avant bras et l'enfonça brusquement et entièrement dans l'anus de son aimé qui recommença à bouger d'un rythme langoureux les yeux fermés de plaisir et les joues rouges un air extatique collé sur le visage en lâchant de petits gémissements. La bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses de son Harry qui l'aspirait durement et le gode qui allait et venait sans son anus dilaté eurent raison de lui il jouit puissamment dans la bouche de Harry qui avala le tout.

Le blond se retira lentement d'entre les lèvres de son aimé qui finssait de lécher sa semence. Il s'étalèrent l'un à côté de l'autre Harry avait un peu de sperme au coin des lèvres que Drago lécha délicatement attendrit par la mou extatique de Harry.

- C'était fantastique chéri dit Harry avec un grand sourire

- J'espère bien dit Drago avec un air faussement arrogant. Les Malfoy sont toujours les meilleurs après tout. Harry lui sourit amusé il porta un doigt à l'anus de Drago récupérant un peu de sperme à même le petit trou qu'il lui fit lécher.

- J'espère que le jour où tu me prendras sera aussi bien que cette fois, dit Harry d'une voix sérieuse. Drago se figea après que son amant ait juré haut et fort un nombre incalculable de fois que personne ne mettrait sa bite dans son cul et que lui-même ait renoncé à cette idée celui-ci lui disait implicitement qu'un jours il le laisserait le prendre

- Je t'aime Harry, dit Drago avec un doux sourire en se collant contre son brun

- Je t'aime aussi Drago. Dit Harry en lui embrassant le front

Et Drago s'endormit serrer amoureusement dans les bras de son aimé rêvant de nuit de folie où il prenait Harry de toutes les façons possibles. Le lendemain le blondinet se jura qu'il aurait son amant d'ici peu grâce à l'un de ses plans machiavélique…Mais ceci est une autre histoire.


End file.
